


Nursery Time

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [172]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Nursery Time

  
**players only. backdated to October 2015. takes place at the boys' house on Shawnigan Lake in B.C.**

The room's been painted, the furniture has arrived and everything they received at both baby showers has been brought into the nursery. Now all they have to do is put the cribs together and put everything else away. "Where's the English?" Luke asks, frowning at the instruction sheet. "I see Italian, French, Russian... what the hell?" Turning it this way and that. "How could we buy cribs with no English instructions?"

"It's because we bought exotic international cribs, for our multicultural children," Alex replies, looking up from where he's ripping open a small plastic sack of bolts and screws. Luke's voice is uncharacteristically snappish, and Alex goes to slip his arms around his husband from behind, taking the thin printed booklet out of his hand. "Look, we don't need English anyway. _Point 1: Assembler et compte pour le matériel requis selon la figure A,_ " he reads, and although his translation skills are likely not up to this task, at least he knows his French accent is good. "See?" he says, and kisses Luke's cheek. "We're golden."

Luke isn't convinced but he hugs Alex's arms tight against him and kisses him back. "Why can't they just deliver them assembled? They did with the dresser." Which is standing against one wall, waiting to be moved between the cribs once they get them put together.

"Because then you wouldn't get the opportunity to admire how hot I look wearing a toolbelt." Not that Alex actually owns a toolbelt. But he figures he could get one if it would make Luke happy. Still flipping through the instruction manual, he murmurs, "What the fuck is this, Dutch? I guess we could just work from the drawings... Oh, here. English." He gives his lover a squeeze and hands back the booklet. "Just talk me through the first one, and then the second one should be a breeze." Hopefully that isn't misplaced bravado.

"Okay." Luke takes a seat in one of the gliders, which thankfully came pre-assembled. "It says the first step is attaching the rear legs to the back rail. You need two metal pins, four barrel nuts, four bolts and the allen wrench."

Alex figures he's got it all under control, with style, right up until Luke starts in with that laundry list of hardware. He sighs softly, thinking that for an instant or so, surely his aura of confidence and mastery was impressive... Picking up the small bits from the plastic sack, he holds one up for Luke to see. "Barrel nut, you think?"

Luke nods. "And those are the pins," he says, pointing out the pieces, "and you want the longest bolts for this part." Already feeling better. He doesn't need Alex to take charge of everything. He just needs reminding that they're in this together.

"All right. Change the music?" Alex stands and pulls his shirt over his head, then opens the windows fully. After living in L.A. for so long, having open windows feels like a gift.

"Any requests?" Luke asks, rising to his feet and then staying right where he is, caught in mid-movement, his gaze locked on his husband's naked torso. God.

"I don't know. Something we can both sing along to," Alex answers. Allen wrench, nuts, bolts, pins... Check. He crouches on the floor and starts sorting through the carved wood pieces, looking for the ones he wants right now.

Luke grabs his phone and programs the stereo to play the latest by The Strumbellas, turning it up nice and loud. "Do you want me to hold anything for you?" he asks, coming back, his phone shoved in his back pocket, his eyes still drinking in every inch of bared skin.

"Ummm, yeah. Here, brace this," Alex says, angling the foot board of the crib to rest by Luke. "If you sit and hold that, it'll be tons easier than me trying to screw this straight into the floor." He glances at his lover. "Are you nervous?"

"About the cribs?" Luke sits, bracing the foot board as requested.

Alex shrugs. "About whatever," he amends, although he hadn't been thinking the cribs could cause quite so much anxiety. "I mean more in general. You seem a little jumpy."

Luke sits back, keeping the board braced. "There's so much left to do," he says with a small shrug after a moment. "And the babies'll be here before we know it. I keep telling myself not everything has to be done, that our parents didn't have all this stuff, that my great-grandparents had my nana sleeping in a drawer for the first three months after she was born, but I want everything to be perfect."

" _Älskling_." Alex looks up at his husband with a smile full of love. "You always want everything to be perfect. And we'll do the best we can. But, the furniture, the pictures on the nursery walls..." he says with a wave of his hand at a Winnie the Pooh print his mother insisted on. "This isn't the critical stuff. This is just supposed to work, and to be fun for us."

"I know," Luke says, and he does, but he can't seem to shake the feeling that having everything in its place will make things easier. Better.

Alex grins and starts joining two pieces together. "Just remember: if you're not happy with the way I do it, that's totally fine. I'll give the store a call and they'll send out some people to assemble everything perfect." He adjusts Luke's hand and braces for the next join. "I promise I won't be offended, all right?"

Luke nods. "Thank you," he says with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth. There's not a chance in hell he'll have Alex call the store but his husband's willingness to have him do that means so much.

His grin widens at the kiss, and Alex has to struggle to keep himself on track. He'd much rather push Luke down on the new carpeting and kiss him silly. But the assembly actually goes pretty smoothly once he figures out from the pictures and diagrams which piece is what, and soon he and Luke are on their feet, positioning the first crib just so. "Did you tell anyone what names we're thinking of?"

"Just my nana and gransha," Luke says, picking up the second foot board. There's always the worry that his grandparents won't get to see the babies and he wants them to be as much a part of this as they can be. Of him starting a family. Another generation. Even if his parents don't accept or acknowledge it. "You?"

"Nah. But I've been wondering if we should start looking for other names, too. You know, for middle names." Alex looks up to catch Luke's eye, and laughs. "I know, you don't have one. But my family has always been pretty big on that, you know? So if we want to plan on something like 'Rhys the Stupendous Valkyrie-Rider' Evans-Skarsgard..."

"We'd said we would," Luke nods then laughs, "but no, it has to be simple. Something they can default to if they don't like their first names."

" _Don't like_ them?" Alex echoes, indignant. "Luke, that's not on. We're going to be the cool dads, right?" He crouches down with the wrench, uncertainty on his face.

Luke laughs some more. "Until the kids decide we're not," he nods. "But we should be good for at least a decade, maybe a decade and a bit."

Alex eyes his husband for a long silent moment. "And what if they break our hearts?" he asks softly. "What if Kaja comes to us when she's fifteen and says, 'Dads, I have to tell you something. I'm completely straight and I think kinky people are crazy, I'm becoming a vegan and when I grow up I want to be an accountant.' What then?"

That one's easy. "Then we tell her we love her and we support her even if we don't agree with her choices, and we'll always be here for her."

A grin curves one corner of Alex's mouth, and he gently tugs Luke down to the floor with him. "You're too good for this world. Do you know that?" he asks in a murmur, and slips his fingers into his lover's hair, holding him in place for a slow kiss.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, his whole body responding eagerly to his husband's touch. He shakes his head though when they break for breath. "I just know what it's like not to be accepted," he says. "To feel like your parents' love is conditional." To _know_ it is.

"Yes, but..." Alex looks pained. "A _vegan_ , Luke."

Luke laughs. "Can you imagine your mum?"

"That might actually send her into a panic," Alex replies. "Hold that there," he orders, having decided that he won't let himself jump his boy until both cribs are assembled.

Luke blinks at Alex. "You accosted me and now you're making me wait?" he accuses, even as he moves to brace the rail once more.

Alex raises a brow at his boy, suspicious. "Your standards for accostings have gotten really low," he mutters, picking up another pin. "We'll have to work on that. It doesn't matter which one sleeps where, right?" he asks after another moment, getting to his feet and brushing his hands against the knees of his jeans.

"I don't think so," Luke says, contemplating the locations on either side of the dresser. "And I have to strike while the iron's hot as they say," he adds, struggling to keep a straight face.

Slowly Alex stretches his arms over his head, putting his arms and chest on good display. "Am I hot iron?" he murmurs, his eyes dancing.

Luke laughs, but then he jumps up, bed rail set aside, and throws his arms around Alex's neck. "You are most definitely hot iron," he says, staring into Alex's eyes as he rubs shamelessly against him.

"And this makes you... a needy boy?" Alex asks, amused, but fighting to control his physical responses. "Are you thinking I should just stand here and let you take care of yourself, however you need to?"

Luke shakes his head. "I'm thinking you should throw me down and take me, right here, before it's fully the nursery and we have to behave ourselves."

Alex grins mischievously. "Or I could finish up this last one while you go fetch some rope." He leans a casual elbow against the completed crib. "And we can experiment to see just how sturdy the construction really is."

"Only as long as we finish the nursery after," Luke says, but he's already moving towards the door.

Watching his boy go, Alex huffs a laugh. Christ, only the two of them... He gets back to work on the second crib, and sure enough, he doesn't make any of the mistakes this time that he did with the other. He pushes it into place on the other side of the tall dresser, then gets low to carefully find every last stray bolt and screw.

Then he kicks off his jeans and sits back, waiting.

Luke finally locates the rope in the garage, in one of the few boxes they hadn't unpacked yet. He carries it back through the house to the nursery, his breath catching hard at the sight of his husband, waiting for him, already naked. "I hope you didn't start without me," he teases.

Alex shakes his head, grinning. "I was this ready when you left." Now, though, he loosely wraps his hand around his cock and strokes slowly. "Come join me."

Walking across the room, Luke hands Alex the rope and then steps back, pulling his shirt over his head and then slowly peeling his jeans over his hips and down his legs, giving his husband a little bit of a show.

Leaning back on his elbows, Alex watches with an appreciative smile. "If I tell you you're a fucking needy whore, will you be offended?"

"Not in the slightest," Luke says, smiling, turning to place his clothes in a pile and give Alex an even better view of his ass. He knows what he is, knows how desperate his sir makes him, what he would _do_ to have Alex fuck him.

"Good boy. I know that self-awareness shit is supposed to be a big fucking deal," Alex mutters, running a length of rope through his hands. He fashions a knot, almost noose-like, then hands it to his lover. "Right wrist. Tight, but not too tight. I'll watch your circulation, you just tell me if it hurts."

"Yes, sir," Luke says quietly, still smiling, but slightly more subdued. He does as instructed, making sure it's tight but not too tight.

Alex grins faintly, his focus narrowing. Getting to his feet, he runs his hand lightly along the heavy wood side rails of one of the cribs. "Kneel here," he says, pointing to a spot on the floor. "Hands at your shoulders."

"Yes, sir," Luke says again, kneeling where he's told and putting his hands up, cock bobbing in front of him, already wet at its tip.

Circling to the far side, Alex reaches down and grasps the long end of the rope and weaves it through a few of the bars before bringing it back around. And tying up Luke's other wrist just as he did the first. Stepping back, he gives the cord a tug to check how secure it is. "Struggle for me."

Luke pulls and pulls hard but he's not going anywhere. A shiver runs through him and he nods at Alex. "It's good."

Alex raises an eyebrow and grins. "Solid craftsmanship. It's so rare these days." He kneels down and captures Luke's mouth in a kiss, slipping his arms around his boy.

Luke moans into the kiss, leaning into it as far as his bonds will let him.

God, Alex loves Luke's responsiveness, a palpable signal of how much his husband still wants him. And turning the baby furniture into a wicked restraint system... Well, Alex hopes that Luke will take it as it's meant: Alex has every intention of upholding his promise that their becoming fathers won't steal kink right out of their lives. Smirking a little at the thought, he slowly drags one hand down his lover's chest, then traces a finger over the length of his cock.

"Ohh," Luke moans, biting hard at his lower lip, his cock jerking at the touch, eager for more.

His gaze heats, and Alex licks his fingers before touching his boy again. This time circling the head a few times before rubbing his thumb against the tiny hole, his pressure firm but still gentle. He wants Luke good and hard before he moves on with his plans.

This time Luke whimpers. "Please, sir," chewing at his lip now, very aware of how needy he sounds, how already desperate.

"I'm trying to think of what nursery-related items I could shove up your ass," Alex remarks, his tone of voice all polite conversation... even as he digs his thumbnail into the slit. "Baby oil, the whole bottle, I mean. The actual bottle itself. Or... Huh. I bet there are some great bath toys out there. And rattles! We should totally invest in a couple rattles."

Luke jerks against the rope, the pain biting through him before diffusing into pleasure. His hole fluttering hungrily, eager to be filled, used. "Please. Please, sir. Fuck your boy."

"Not yet," Alex tells him, shaking his head. He reaches between Luke's thighs to cup his balls, heavy and warm, and he squeezes them gently. Then smacks with his open palm.

Luke cries out in shock and pain, his eyes going wide with shock. He shouldn't be surprised but the way Alex touched him, the gentle squeeze, it lulled him into thinking otherwise.

Alex smiles, watching his boy's expressive face. Luke has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, as changeable as the ocean. A calm placid blue when he is relaxed and happy, to now, the turbulent colors of a stormy sea.

Alex slaps his balls again.

Luke cries out again but this time the sound ends on a moan, his cock jerking despite the pain.

"Do you want more?" Alex asks softly. He slides his hand over Luke's cock, slowly stroking.

Fuck. Luke moans. He nods then forces the words out, "Yes, sir, please..."

Alex swallows back a moan, lust throbbing through him. "I fucking love how you hurt for me," he whispers, pressing his lips to his boy's throat. "You have no idea how hot you are." He uses both hands now, alternately caressing and slapping with barely a breath in between.

Tears spill freely, Luke not even trying to hold them back. He's harder than ever, cock rigid, aching, wet at its tip. "Please..." he whispers. Whimpers. He can't be sure. "Please..."

Raising his fingers to Luke's mouth, Alex orders, "Lick them."

Luke doesn't hesitate. He licks at those fingers like he would Alex's cock, getting them good and wet, so fucking eager to please.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, transfixed by the way his lover's mouth moves on him. He watches for longer than he needs to, but then pulls his hand away. Only to reach between Luke's thighs and push two long fingers inside him.

Luke makes a sound like he's been gutted, his cock jumping in Alex's grip even as his hole clenches greedily around those fingers. "Please..." he begs again.

Three fingers inside. Alex fucks his boy, still stroking Luke's cock with his other hand. "Do it."

The words are barely out before Luke goes over, his body responding instantly, automatically, cock spurting hot and thick over Alex's fingers. "Oh god, oh fuck, thank you..."

Lust surges through Alex, battening at his self-control. And so he pushes it back as a matter of course. "Good boy," he murmurs, and kisses his boy. Then he gets to his feet, absent-mindedly wiping his hands on a cleaning rag while he looks around at the freshly painted nursery walls. Completely ignoring his erection. "I'm going to hang the rest of these pictures. You can relax."

Luke blinks at the sudden turn of events. He thought for sure Alex would fuck him or make use of his mouth. His gaze follows his sir, lingering on him, on that cock he adores, his hole fluttering, eager to be filled, used. And of course there's the matter of his restraints. There's no relaxing like this and Alex knows it.

Alex holds up two framed prints, one above and slightly offset from the other. "I don't know. I'm not sold on this theme thing. Do you think we need a theme?" he asks, setting the prints aside and picking up the level. He might even pass for casual and relaxed... were it not for the fact that he's still hard as a rock. "Oh, got a pencil?" He looks over his shoulder, then shakes his head. "Nah, I found it."

"Sir?" Luke bites at his lower lip.

"Hmmm?" Alex flashes a distracted smile at his lover.

"Wouldn't you like your boy's help?" Luke asks, gaze still returning to Alex's cock again and again. "With something."

"Of course," Alex agrees. Goddamn, he loves his boy. And he knows he can't resist for much longer. "Tell me if this doesn't look straight."

"Your boy can't tell from this angle," Luke answers after a moment. "You should use the level." Which, fuck, why is he suggesting anything that prolongs Alex's sudden decorating fetish when all he really wants is that cock, right now, in his mouth or his ass, he doesn't care, but he _needs_.

"I did..." Alex murmurs, but lifts the level to check again anyway. "So, you can't tell from that angle," he echoes, and slowly turns to face his boy. "That must be a hint: you'd prefer to be released now."

"No, sir," Luke says softly, dropping his gaze. "Your boy would simply like to be of service. In whatever way he can."

Alex drives a second nail in on a line with the first, then hangs the framed print. He takes a step back and eyeballs it, but his mind is focused on his lover. "My boy serves me by doing what I tell him to do."

"Yes, sir, of course," Luke responds quietly, watching Alex for a moment before lowering his gaze again.

"And what I want right now," Alex turns to face his lover, "is for my boy to get hard again." He slowly strokes once along the length of his own prick, feeling the blood thrum beneath his touch.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, glancing upwards again, the sight of Alex's cock in his hand drawing a small moan from him, his still half-hard cock struggling to fully harden once more.

Alex quirks a smile. "Do you need motivation?" he asks, and stands in front of his lover, letting his cock just brush Luke's cheek.

Luke shivers. He licks his lips, mouth watering, but he doesn't dare move without permission. "Please, sir?"

Staring down at his boy's mouth, Alex slowly rocks his hips a few times, rubbing his cock against Luke's cheek. "No," he says, and forces himself to step back then turn away. "Did you have your heart set on anything special for the walls?"

Shit. Luke bites back his frustration and shakes his head. "No, sir. Besides the paint and the pictures, we'd talked about some of the wall decals."

Alex studies the northwest-facing wall with a critical eye. "Nah," he decides, "I want you to do that the way you want it." He cups the root of his cock and grips tightly, his body flushing warm with need. "What's for lunch?"

Luke almost whimpers. Almost. He's already come, he shouldn't be this on edge, but Alex just does that to him. "The chicken from last night," he says, having to work to think. "I was going to make paninis with arugula and roasted pepper."

"I like panini," Alex agrees with a vague nod. But that's it: he can't keep this up any longer. He straddles Luke's knees and rubs the head of his prick against his boy's lush lips. "I think lunch might be a bit late. Take all of me, boy."

"Thank you, sir," Luke mumbles, so grateful he could cry. He opens and takes Alex in, all the way in, eschewing finesse in favour of enthusiasm, eagerness. Wanting his sir to know how much he wants this, loves this, exists for _this_. For him.

"Yes, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers, watching. He hitches his hips slowly, drawing this out further. But the sight of Luke, bound and helpless and offering himself... Alex snaps. He fists his hands in Luke's hair, pinning him back against the crib rails, and fucks deep and hard into his throat until it feels like sparks are burning up his skin. His orgasm surges through his body with the relentlessness of an inferno.

Luke chokes a little, semen spilling from the corners of his mouth, but he swallows what he can, wanting every last drop, tears spilling down his cheeks.

For long moments it's all Alex can do to brace his hands on the crib rail and just stand there, listening to the sound of his boy's harsh breaths mix with his own. Trying to get his knees back under him. Finally he crouches down and undoes Luke's bonds without a word.

"Thank you, sir," Luke whispers, resisting the urge to rub at his wrists.

"Yeah." Alex drops to his knees and links his fingers with Luke's, covering his mouth in a kiss. He's never at his most eloquent at such moments.

Luke moans softly into Alex's mouth, pressing close, almost into Alex's lap.

Alex soaks up the kiss, reveling in comfort. In unshakable trust. Although when he speaks next, it's really not the most romantic of utterances: "Panini."

"You'll have to carry me to the kitchen first," Luke says, shaking his head. Mostly teasing.

"Eh. Never mind, then," Alex mutters, and lies back on the carpet, pulling his husband down with him.


End file.
